


You Didn't....

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't....

"You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy people you love..."

Katie's voice shakes but she speaks honestly and without fear, her eyes a deeper, darker shade of sea-blue, the flash of anger in them proving just how dangerous she could be. 

"How do you know?"

"Because I _do_ love her."

The words come out before she can stop them and she slams the door, locking it firmly before he can react, moving away quickly, her entire body shaking. 

"Kate?"

John's touch is light and he retracts instantly when she turns on him, her eyes still bright, furious and then, slowly, they soften, settle to the same shade of gentle sea-blue. The color of soft waves on sand. 

"John..."

Her breathing catches and she knows, instantly, she's about to cry. She turns away, horrified that this new feeling is overwhelming her so fast and so deeply, her entire body caving into John's when he moves to wrap her in his arms. 

"Hey, hey now... shhh..."

"I've... John.... I've... I..."

"Shhh..."

John murmurs again.

"I know."

"No. You don't."

Stronger now, determined and Katie stares up at him as she pushes him back a little. 

"I've gone and..."

"Fallen in love with Darcey... I know. It's hard not to when she's so... so delicate and beautiful."

John's voice cracks and he laughs softly. 

"Jesus... I wondered when you'd realize..."

"Is this... okay?"

"Yes, yes... it's okay. She needs you..."

"I need you both."

Darcey's voice breaks into their thoughts and they turn almost as one to look at her, her voice shaky but honest as she speaks again. 

"I need you, Katie, with that same gentle sweetness you always have, that incredibly fierce, tender love... I need that, but John... I need you too. I need that incredible sense of strength, that incredible care and softness that I know hides a core of pure steel, that same kind and fierce love you give Katie, I need it."

Katie makes to speak and Darcey's voice is like a whip. 

"Let me finish."

A pause and then, in the same soft tone she was using before she finishes her thought.

"I need to feel safe, to feel protected... to feel like it's okay to break sometimes... and I do... with you, with both of you."


End file.
